Even smiling at you
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: ¿Que Fukukado Emi, alias Ms. Joke, quiere salir con él? ¿Salir? ¿Con él? No. No es sólo salir. Quiere que sean pareja. Y formar "una familia llena de risas". Ellos apenas se conocen. Pero, irónico o no, parece que ella va en serio.


**Qué título tan más tonto. (?) Bueno, no sé... vi una imagen, me inspiré y la usé para seguir adelante con ellos dos. Disfruten.**

 **Disclaimer:** _My Hero Academia no me pertenece._

* * *

 **Even smiling at you.**

 _Por Blue-Salamon._

* * *

La paciencia de Aizawa tiene un limite. Como la mayoría de las cosas.

Hay un límite muy claro de cuanto ruido es el que puede aguantar. Por lo general, es relativamente amplio, de duración prolongada.

Casualmente, parece que a la vida le gusta meterse con él y su paciencia. Por que, como si se tratase de un imán de desastres (y desastres de los andantes, como personas, quiere decir), atraía naturalmente a personas ruidosas a su alrededor.

Ruidosas y molestas, como Hizashi.

O sólo molestas como All Might.

Incluso en su momento, cuando se afilió a una agencia en busca de una mejor ubicación, y terminó en una que compartía muchos de sus trabajos con otra a un par de manzanas en la redonda, consiguió atraer hacia sí un nuevo y molesto desastre ruidoso.

Siendo toda sonrisas, con una gran carga de chistes y juegos de palabras terribles para encajar en ciertas situaciones, sus ruidosas risas y el modo en que atrapaba a algunos villanos haciendo a todos los demás carcajear a su alrededor, Ms. Joke se presentó ante él con una enorme sonrisa. Una mirada que poco tenía de calculadora y el destello de diversión que sentía por su persona que no se reía como tal, pero que con comentarios sarcásticos que soltaba se mantenía de buen humor en el ambiente.

Fukukado sólo lo acompañó un par de veces, llevando el desastre a sus misiones, antes de que él, en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, se colocó en una nueva agencia que tuviera menos contacto con el público.

Y eso pareció ser suficiente para ella, para fijarle un blanco en la espalda. En el pecho. O donde fuera.

Pero la siguiente vez que se vieron fue claro que lo había marcado.

Comenzaba sus años de enseñanza en Yūei, un lugar donde podría ser más libre de no depender de cosas como la audiencia o popularidad. Y a la vez guiar y señalar a quienes podrían o no ser las próximas generaciones de salvadores. Héroes.

Aizawa siempre fue muy estricto, aunque en un inicio le costaba pensar el modo en que debía de actuar si se trataba de hacer entender ciertas cosas a adolescentes torpes con sueños demasiado grandes. Y su paciencia estaba llegando a la culmine, cuando topó con ella de nuevo. Ms. Joke. Trabajando. También como maestra. En otra escuela.

Fue un dolor de cabeza, quizá. O una irracionalidad del momento, a saber. Pero entonces ella le comenzó a coquetear. Descaradamente. Y en frente de sus alumnos. Los que poco respeto le estaban consiguiendo tener y en ello resultar así, un poco como humillado; y él, pues, voló. Explotó. La situación rompió con sus nervios. Expulsó a un par de alumnos. Y luego, se volvió a Fukukado Emi. Ella sonreía, inmune a todo el temor que estuviera tratando de infundir con su mirada. Le extendió la propuesta de una cita y él aceptó.

Ahora, él bien podría ignorar todo el hecho. Plantarla sin dudarlo. Y mejor quedarse en su casa, echado en la soledad y oscuridad de su bastante escasa de muebles morada. Hundirse en su saco de dormir y fingir que ni recuerda quién es Ms. Joke.

Pero debe de admitir, que si bien quizá no haya sido su intención, gracias a ella ha encontrado su rumbo como profesor. Y entendiéndolo así, no puede sino más que sentir que le debe, de alguna forma, una.

Le debe esa cita. Esa quedada.

Quizá por eso es que aceptó en primer lugar.

—Ey, Eraserhead.

Siente un ligero golpe, en uno de sus hombros. Y en conjunto, todo lo molesta. En primer lugar, que le llame por su nombre de héroe estando en ropas de civil. En segundo lugar, la casualidad con la que lo toca directamente. En tercer lugar, el gesto es demasiado casual como para tratarse del de una mujer esperando una cita.

Por otro lado, no le sorprende. Es Ms. Joke, después de todo. Y, ¿cuántas probabilidades no había de que eso no fuera otra especie de broma? Un juego.

Después de todo, no capta todavía a qué viene ese despilfarro de coqueteos que ha comenzado a tener con él. Así que, un poco con la mente ya puesta en ello, prefiere andar de manera más casual. Ni siquiera se ha arreglado tanto. O ha hecho nada más que ponerse una camisa que no usa regularmente, de cuello en v.

En fin… Emite un suspiro, que para el caso es más un bufido y gira sobre sus talones, hundiendo las manos en sus bolsillos, y está por poner los ojos en blanco, en frente de ella, casi con el único fin de demostrarle lo mucho que lo irrita todo, cuando la ve. Y todo él entra en shock.

Porque esa señorita… esa mujer que está frente a él. No parece, de ninguna manera, ser la Ms. Joke que él conoce y esperaba.

Anticiparse es una de las habilidades de las que se jacta tener. Pero anticiparse a eso, él…

Bueno. Está mudo. Y tieso. Y no sabe por qué no se le pasó por la cabeza que Ms. Joke… Es decir, Emi Fukukado, no pudiera tener alguna prenda que resaltara su feminidad guardada en su armario. Como aquella bonita blusa amarilla holgada sin mangas, o esas zapatillas de tacón de 7 cm, o ese pantalón negro de vestir entallado que dejaba a la vista sus tobillos. Además, también venia con el pelo arreglado y estaba seguro de que se había echado al menos una ligera capa de maquillaje.

Es decir, ella iba toda arreglada. Todo lo contrario a él. Todo lo contrario a lo que esperó.

Entonces, se da cuenta, de que eso no es un juego o una broma. Y esa... cita.

Esa cita es en verdad una cita. Y eso está poniéndolo nervioso.

—Ohh. ¡Te has recogido el cabello! En verdad te estás tomando en serio todo el asunto, Eraserhead —ella se ríe y burla de él, como cualquier otro día. Y eso lo lleva a pensar un poco más a fondo en la situación. Es decir, sí, ella viene arreglada. Pero él… ¿no está un poco más cuidado de su apariencia? Entonces, ¿esperaba que eso sí fuera un cita?

Ni hablar.

—Eraserhead nada, Fukukado… -san —duda, pero, al final le agrega el honorífico, puesto que necesita poner cierta distancia. Sobre todo en esa situación que se ha salido de sus expectativas. —Vamos con ropa de civil y no estamos en labores, ninguno.

Ella apenas se inmuta y toda sonrisas, asiente con la cabeza, bastante animada. —Ok, ok, Aizawa-san —ella también le da una tonalidad diferente al honorífico, burlándose, otra vez, de él.

Al menos, eso es lo único que parece ser la confirmación de que se trata de la misma Ms. Joke que él conoce. Lo demás todavía lo tiene haciéndolo sentir fuera de lugar. De pronto, incluso sus sandalias de pata de gallo le parecen una mala elección, para todo aquello. Pero no puede volverse ahora mismo a su casa y quedar aún más como un idiota.

Suspira. Mejor ir directo al grano. —¿Se puede saber qué es lo que quieres o esperas de mí?

Emi arquea ambas cejas, sin dejar de sonreír. —Bueno, te he invitado a salir. ¿No es suficiente pista para ti?

Aizawa pone los ojos en blanco. —Por favor, tómate las cosas en serio.

Fukukado estalla en carcajadas. —¡Ay, eso sí no puedo! ¡Lo siento, vas a tener que disculparme! Me pides imposibles… —se saca un par de lagrimillas que le han desbordado los ojos, antes de que estas le toquen el maquillaje.

Aizawa no se sorprende y pasa por alto el escándalo. Tiene practica en ello. Chasquea la lengua. —Te pregunto porque no lo entiendo.

Ella lo observa con curiosidad y luego se encoge de hombros.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? —Aizawa insiste, comenzando a perder la paciencia.

—Salir contigo —responde sencillamente.

—¿Sólo salir?

Es extraño. Para Aizawa todo eso es muy extraño.

—Sí. Y quizá ser luego pareja.

Anda. Le ha dicho todo de golpe. ¿Entonces iba en serio? Aizawa no lo sabe. Pero Fukukado no parece ser el tipo de persona que oculte cosas. De hecho, quizá es por eso que le ha ido coqueteando tan descaradamente. Y con aquellos juegos de palabras tan raros…

Aizawa entrecierra los ojos, con incredulidad. —¿Quieres que seamos pareja?

De pronto, las mejillas de Fukukado parecen llenarse de más brillo.

 _Quizá en realidad no llevaba maquillaje…_

—¿Me estás invitando a salir? —pregunta ella, alzando una ceja un poco más arriba que la otra y con un tono divertido que apenas puede ocultar.

—Estoy asegurándome de entenderlo.

Fukukado vuelve a estallar en risas. —¡Lo sé, lo sé! Pero ha sonado un poco así.

Y Aizawa no lo entiende. Ella no parece realmente ilusionada o desilusionada. No parece como si estuviera buscando en realidad algo con alguien.

Menos con él. ¿Por qué querría algo con él?

—Pero, oye, te he sorprendido, ¿verdad?

Aizawa se detiene. —… Te has arreglado mucho —observa.

—Seh… —dice, echándose el cabello suelto que se le ha ido al hombro hacia atrás—. Tuve la tentación de hacerlo. Me pasa ocasionalmente. Y esta es una de esas ocasiones. Tienes mucha suerte de ello, ¿sabes? —mueve sus cejas a son de picardía—. Aunque, también ha sido por ti —se ríe, como si se tratara de una travesura.

Y ante esa declaración, Aizawa parpadea.

Lo primero lo dejaba con la sensación de que entonces él no tenía que ver en el asunto del arreglo de ella, entonces, al escuchar que sí es una de las razones, se ha sentido un poco extraño. ¿Halagado? Puede ser. Pero más que eso, quizá, un poco, feliz. Como que su pecho se agitó.

—He pensado que te llevarías una sorpresa si me venia así de guapa.

 _¿Eh?_

—¡Y ha sido verdad! ¡Debiste haber visto tu expresión! ¡Ha valido todo el esfuerzo! —Fukukado vuelve a reírse, divertidísima con la situación.

Aizawa tuerce una mueca.

—Ah. Entonces ha sido eso —y es extraño, pero de alguna manera suena como si estuviera un poco decepcionado.

Aizawa hace una pausa. Se mira a sí mismo, extrañado.

Y luego sacude la cabeza. Después de todo, no tiene caso.

—Anda. Pero…

Fukukado atrae de nuevo su atención poniéndole las manos en los hombros. Y dandole un apretón ligero.

Por poco, a Aizawa le da la sensación de que ella está a punto de echársele encima. A abrazarlo o algo como eso. Pero ella no lo hace, no hace nada más que ese pequeño gesto y luego deja caer sus manos, para llevarlas hacia ella misma.

Se mueve. Cambia de posición en sus zapatos de tacón y recoge sus manos en el medio de su cuerpo. Le sonríe y vuelve a acomodarse el largo de su cabello hacía atrás, echándoselo a su espalda.

Aizawa piensa por un momento que es extraño verla con el flequillo hecho. Y entiende entonces por qué es que lleva una pañoleta con su traje de héroe, que le quita todo el cabello de la frente.

 _Su flequillo le estorba a su mirada._

—¿Sabes? —Fukukado tiene recogidos los brazos y sonríe no como siempre lo hace, sino más suave. —Creo que esto ha sido buena idea. Me he convencido con tu expresión. De verdad quiero que tú y yo seamos pareja —lo mira a los ojos, esperando que así le llegue el mensaje.

Porque el hecho es que Aizawa le gusta, incluso cuando mucho de ello se trate de que le gusta sacarle muecas y hacerlo renegar con su sentido del humor.

Hay algo. No entiende qué. Pero algo en Aizawa le parece sumamente encantador.

Aizawa cierra los ojos. Traga saliva. Y apenas da una cabezada de comprensión. —Ya veo…

Se mantienen en silencio por poco más de unos cuantos segundos.

Luego Aizawa se yergue, y Emi deja caer sus manos a sus costados, posicionándolas en sus caderas. Sonríe, de nuevo como acostumbra.

—Hoy por hoy, no quiero hacer más que pasar el rato, ¿si? No sé por qué aceptaste mi invitación. Pero estoy segura de que esto no lo tenías claro —explica antes de que Aizawa diga nada—. Ni yo —agrega al final. Emi le sonríe. Y espera que con ello puedan seguir adelante con aquella _cita-no-cita_.

Aizawa guarda silencio, con la idea de irse a su casa y pasar un rato mejor sin hacer... algo. Pero mira a Fukukado Emi, esa mujer que simplemente le acaba de declarar que quiere algo con él. Y que ahora no está ni por poco nerviosa. Ni le parece raro pensar que le guste precisamente él. Aizawa no cree que él tenga algo de especial. Pero no se conocen lo suficiente. Quizá lo que ella necesita es, precisamente, eso. —De acuerdo. Podría tener cosas más productivas para hacer en un día libre, pero ya estoy aquí, así que...

Fukukado vuelve a reventar en carcajadas. Por tercera vez. —Sí, en días libres, es mucho más productivo perseguir tus sueños, ¿verdad? —junta las palmas de sus manos, fingiéndolas como una almohada y hace una pequeña pausa en la que finge unos ronquidos. Luego sigue riendo.

Aizawa entrecierra los ojos, a lo que Emi sólo se ríe más y con más ganas. Pero la situación parece quedar clara. Que aún cuando se traten de bromas y chistes, Ms. Joke le coquetea al profesor Aizawa porque le gusta.


End file.
